


The Bacchanal (Part 3)

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:<b></b></b> Sophia is captured as Balinor plans to take Devon from the nursery.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 134 Mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bacchanal (Part 3)

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** The Bacchanal (Part 3)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Gwen/Arthur, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Elyan/Adara, Gwaine/Bess, Elena/Lancelot, Lord Brayley/Lady Brayley  
 **Character/s:** Braden, Alfred, Percival, Gaius, Hunith, Balinor, Sophia, Alvarr, Morgan, Devon, Arianna, Rhianna, Trevor  
 **Summary:** Sophia is captured as Balinor plans to take Devon from the nursery.  
 **Warnings:** some violence  
 **Word Count:** 958  
 **Prompt:** 134 mistake 

** The Bacchanal (Part 3) **  
Elyan and Adara took Sophia to the cells. They deposited her on the cot.

“Go out there while I strip her.” Adara pushed Elyan out of the cell.

“I should  go get one of the women to help you.” Elyan hesitated at the door. “She's heavy.”

“I have magick. I can do it. Now turn around.” Adara said. She waved her hands and the dress fell open.

Adara pulled the dress down and checked for weapons including another wand. “Pass me those pajamas on the shelf.”

Elyan grabbed a pair of pajamas off the shelf and held them out behind him.

“Thanks.” Adara took them and stripped Sophia the rest of the way. She put the pajamas on Sophia and picked up the cast off clothes and shoes and passed them to Elyan.

“All done?” Elyan asked.      

“I have to take down her hair.” Adara said. She went back in and took the combs and pins out of Sophia's hair.

Adara came to the door and whispered the spell to wake her up and closed the door.

Sophia woke up with a jolt. “Where am I? Let me out!”

“You are to stay here until the King is ready to talk to you.” Adara said through the door.

Elyan and Adara left the cells and went back up to the ballroom.

There was laughter coming from the cell across the way. “So they got you too.”

“Alvarr? What are you still doing here?” Sophia called out. “Why didn't you use your magick to get out?”

“It won't work.” Alvarr said. “But you can try if you like.”

“My magick is stronger than yours.” Sophia said confidently.

“That's a mistake, Sophia.” Alvarr taunted.

Sophia stood back and said a spell. The blow back sent her into the wall and knocked her on the floor.

“Bloody hell! That should have worked.” Sophia said as she picked herself off the floor.

“I told you that was a mistake.” Alvarr laughed.

Merlin took the stairs out of the ballroom to the Court offices. Morgana followed him after telling Arthur and Gwen what was going on. She took the stairs as fast as she dared with her skirts and heels.

Merlin saw the two knights that were guarding the nursery on the floor. He knelt down and checked for a pulse.

“Are they alive?” Morgana asked when she caught up to him.

Merlin looked back at her and shook his head. “They're dead. Focused magick from the look of it.”

“Merlin, we need to check the nursery.” Morgana reminded him.

Merlin stood up and held up his hand to Morgana for her to stay. He opened the door.

“Hello son. You’re right on time.” Balinor said. “I'm going to take my grandson and go and you are going to let me.”

Gaius held up his hand and conjured a fireball. “This is a mistake. You will never leave her with the boy. It’s two against one.”

“Wake him up Hunith.” Balinor said.

“I will not.” Hunith hissed at him.

“Go ahead Mother. It will be all right.” Merlin said.

“Merlin?” Hunith looked confused.

“Trust me.” Merlin said.

Hunith went over and woke up Devon. She picked him up and walked away from the other children.

Devon rubbed his eyes and looked at the adults in the room. He looked back at Merlin.

Merlin nodded at Devon. “It’s going to be all right, my boy.”

Merlin and Devon had been playing a game where Merlin would speak to him in his head. Merlin used that now to tell Devon what he needed to tell him without Balinor hearing them. Merlin also made sure that Morgana heard him as well.

Devon blinked. He looked surprised then he nodded.

Merlin conjured a fireball. “Put him down, Mother, and go over there with the children.”

“Merlin, you can't let him take him.” Hunith said.

“Just do as I say, Mother.” Merlin said.

In the hallway, Morgana conjured a fireball and waited. She heard Merlin in her mind when he told Devon it was all right to use his magick. She knew Merlin had a plan.

Balinor looked at Gaius and Merlin. “Put those out. You're scaring the boy.”

Merlin looked at Gaius and nodded. He closed his fist to put out the fireball.

Gaius reluctantly did the same.

Morgana heard Merlin tell Devon that it was up to him to protect them. He told Devon to use his magick to stop Balinor from taking him away.

“Come here to Granddad, Devon. We are going to leave now.” Balinor said.

Devon shook his head and put out his hands. “NO!”

“If you aren't afraid of him, you are a fool.” Hunith said. “It would be a mistake to underestimate that little boy.”

“He's not even two years of age. What can he do?” Balinor scoffed. “He doesn't even have all his powers yet.”

Balinor walked toward Devon to pick him up.

“NO!” Devon pushed his hands out.

Balinor hit the wall hard and lost consciousness.

“Devon, come here!” Merlin knelt down and waved him over.

Morgana came to the door. “Is he all right?”

“He's fine.” Merlin said as he looked Devon over. “Go to Mummy. Gaius we need to get him to the cells. Help me.”

Hunith checked the other children. All of them had managed to sleep through the whole thing. 

Gaius went over and checked his pulse. “No need to rush. He won’t wake up any time soon.”

Morgana held Devon close to her. “Merlin, this can't keep happening. I am beginning to think it’s a mistake to not bind his powers.”

Merlin looked at Morgana then at Gaius kneeling next to his father’s body. He rubbed his chin and his shoulders slumped in exhaustion. 


End file.
